continuacion
by dulce nathy
Summary: espero que les guste musa y riven se confiesan su amor


Musa y Riven su historia

Musa era una chica que estudiaba en alfea, era el hada de la música y tenia 6 amigas Bloom, Stella, flora, tecna y layla ellas tenían novios excepto musa que estaba enamorada de riven pero riven no le hacia caso se saludaban y se despedían como si fueran desconocidos. Siendo que se conocían desde hace un año.

Musa y las chicas planeaban un concierto como inicios de segundo año en alfea

Stella: chicas estamos listas (decía para planear lo que iban hacer en el concierto)

Bloom: bueno.. Chicas yo propongo que musa cante lo hace bien (mientras miraba a musa )

Tecna: bueno estoy de acuerdo la posibilidades que musa cante super buena (mirando su computadora)

Musa: hey.. Chicas yo no he dicho si quiero cantar (todas la miraban)

Flora: pero musa seria tu oportunidad y a parte es para compartir con los chicos

Layla: bueno si musa no quiere no podemos obligarla

Stella: ya pues musa decídete cantaras si o no (mirándola)

Musa: esta bien solo por ustedes

Todas se dieron un abrazo por que musa dijo que cantaría , el concierto seria en dos días Bloom llamo a los chicos para que vinieran al concierto, tecna envió por su computadoras invitaciones, Stella se preocupo de los vestuarios, layla de la coreografía y flora de la decoración con pétalos de rosa para la decoración del escenario..

En fuente roja se alistaban para el concierto de las chicas en el cuarto de helio

Helio: Riven es una lista

Claro: Riven

Helio: en estas contento de ver la musa canta

Riven: si.. Pero no serviría si fuera porque ella no me habla con suerte me saluda.

Helio: tal ves tengas que tu dar ese paso de hablar con ella no crees

Riven se quedo pensando y tomo la decisión que el le diría lo que sentía por ella.

Ya en la nave camino a alfea riven estaba un poco nervioso por lo que iba hacer de decirle a musa sus sentimientos en eso se le ha cerca helia

Helia: y riven que has pensado le vas a decir a musa sobre tus sentimientos

Riven: si hoy dia le voy a decir a musa lo que siento por ella.

Helia. Que bueno que te decidiste y estoy seguro que mi hermana musa te va a corresponder pero eso si no la hagas sufrir ya que a sufrido mucho.

Riven: tranquilo helio que la voy a cuidar y a proteger si me acepta

Estaban tan contentos por lo que iba hacer riven.

En alfea las chicas estaban listas para el concierto y estaban esperando abajo hasta que llegaran sus invitados

Musa: listas chicas ya vienen escucho su nave (venia corriendo y gritando, estaba con un vestido corto súper hermoso y su pelo suelto)

Stella: musa que veas el maravilloso me digas que está dividido por

Musa :stella no exageres que entre yo y riven solo hay una amistad y lo que siento por el es un secreto entre nosotras y claro mi hermano helio.

Flora: miren hay (apuntando la nave que se estaba estacionando)

Al estacionar la nave , los chicos bajaron todos se saludaron como de costumbre que cada una iba respecto a su novio y lo abrazaban y se daban besos , para musa no era nada de otro mundo siempre tenia que presenciar cosas así en ese momento llamaron a musa y musa se fue y dejo a sus amigas que se saludaran ya que no vio a riven bajar de la nave ,pensó que no iba asistir al concierto.

riven venia bajando de la nave cuando vio a musa alejarse con la directora, llamaron a todos por el micrófono para que se acercaron al patio delantero ya que el concierto iba a empezar los chicos corrieron a buscar puestos para poder ver bien el concierto ellos no saben que musa iba a cantar ya que era una sorpresa que las chicas solo sabían la directora subió al escenario y luego presento dijo: ahora presentamos a nuestra hada de la música musa .todo el publico aplaudió y los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y mas riven cuando vio a musa subir al escenario con una capa negra empezó la canción con tranquilidad y luego se quita la capa y todos admiraron su belleza de vestido y empezaron a bailar. Al terminar todos aplaudieron y musa agradeció y bajo mientras que el público pedía mas, riven vio que musa iba a bajar y se fue a esperarla para poder hablar.

En ese momento que musa bajo del escenario un chico se le acerco y le planto un beso musa reacción y le dio un cachetada , riven a ver eso se acerco con mas rapidez para ver quien era el tipo que le robo un beso a musa para golpearlo.

Ya en la nave camino a alfea riven estaba un poco nervioso por lo que iba hacer de decirle a musa sus sentimientos en eso se le ha cerca helia

Helia: y riven que has pensado le vas a decir a musa sobre tus sentimientos

Riven: si hoy dia le voy a decir a musa lo que siento por ella.

Helia. Que bueno que te decidiste y estoy seguro que mi hermana musa te va a corresponder pero eso si no la hagas sufrir ya que a sufrido mucho.

Riven: tranquilo helio que la voy a cuidar y a proteger si me acepta

Estaban tan contentos por lo que iba hacer riven.

En alfea las chicas estaban listas para el concierto y estaban esperando abajo hasta que llegaran sus invitados

Musa: listas chicas ya vienen escucho su nave (venia corriendo y gritando, estaba con un vestido corto súper hermoso y su pelo suelto)

Stella: musa que veas el maravilloso me digas que está dividido por

Musa :stella no exageres que entre yo y riven solo hay una amistad y lo que siento por el es un secreto entre nosotras y claro mi hermano helio.

Flora: miren hay (apuntando la nave que se estaba estacionando)

Al estacionar la nave , los chicos bajaron todos se saludaron como de costumbre que cada una iba respecto a su novio y lo abrazaban y se daban besos , para musa no era nada de otro mundo siempre tenia que presenciar cosas así en ese momento llamaron a musa y musa se fue y dejo a sus amigas que se saludaran ya que no vio a riven bajar de la nave ,pensó que no iba asistir al concierto.

riven venia bajando de la nave cuando vio a musa alejarse con la directora, llamaron a todos por el micrófono para que se acercaron al patio delantero ya que el concierto iba a empezar los chicos corrieron a buscar puestos para poder ver bien el concierto ellos no saben que musa iba a cantar ya que era una sorpresa que las chicas solo sabían la directora subió al escenario y luego presento dijo: ahora presentamos a nuestra hada de la música musa .todo el publico aplaudió y los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y mas riven cuando vio a musa subir al escenario con una capa negra empezó la canción con tranquilidad y luego se quita la capa y todos admiraron su belleza de vestido y empezaron a bailar. Al terminar todos aplaudieron y musa agradeció y bajo mientras que el público pedía mas, riven vio que musa iba a bajar y se fue a esperarla para poder hablar.

En ese momento que musa bajo del escenario un chico se le acerco y le planto un beso musa reacción y le dio un cachetada , riven a ver eso se acerco con mas rapidez para ver quien era el tipo que le robo un beso a musa para golpearlo.


End file.
